(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying car frames or the like. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a car frame carrying equipment, such as a truck or trailer or a combination thereof which makes it possible to load car frames thereon without endangering other vehicles and their occupants when circulating on highways, by preventing loose material from escaping and flying from the car frame carrier.
(b) Description of Prior Art
For quite a while, old cars which have reached the end of their useful life and which are commonly called scrap cars, have been crushed into so-called car frames which are transported to a plant where they are recycled into various parts, the metallic portion being sold to metallurgical plants.
The transportation of these car frames is not presently subject to regulations by transportation authorities with the result that flying objects which inevitably escape from car frame carriers have often caused damage and even death to the occupants of cars. The reason is simply that today car frames are loaded onto flat beds of trucks or trailers or a combination thereof, and the stacked frames are simply secured to the flat beds by any known means. It will readily be understood that nothing prevents any loose object from flying away from the carrier, especially if the car frame carrier drives at high speed.
There is therefore a serious need for a vehicle adapted to carry car frames without constituting danger to other vehicles and/or their occupants.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for carrying car frames or the like which is efficient, easy to use and remaining safe with respect to other vehicles and occupants therein.